


莫德雷德篇.4

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 预警：补魔补魔！旧莫德雷德，苍银里旧剑的亲儿子，不是女版小莫！本文是一个系列的小黄文，各种开车没节操，含有许多私设，切勿纠结设定，每个从者都有场合，先写的莫崽方便时间展开，后面还有其他从者篇，每个从者对于御主的看法态度不一样，切勿偏信某一个。我流立香，不完全后宫，外貌采用黑发蓝眼，可当私设，请见谅！可能OOC！走肾即可不喜勿喷~蟹蟹٩('ω')و本篇含有旧剑牺牲的设定。---------------------------------------------------------------------





	莫德雷德篇.4

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：补魔补魔！旧莫德雷德，苍银里旧剑的亲儿子，不是女版小莫！本文是一个系列的小黄文，各种开车没节操，含有许多私设，切勿纠结设定，每个从者都有场合，先写的莫崽方便时间展开，后面还有其他从者篇，每个从者对于御主的看法态度不一样，切勿偏信某一个。  
> 我流立香，不完全后宫，外貌采用黑发蓝眼，可当私设，请见谅！可能OOC！走肾即可不喜勿喷~蟹蟹٩('ω')و  
> 本篇含有旧剑牺牲的设定。  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 

【莫德雷德篇】Call my name.4

立香睡着了，在这个她所厌恶的从者的怀里睡着了，因为她累了，而且无处可去。

之前那场水中遇险让她的衣服湿透了，不过迦勒底研制的战斗服也是非同一般的面料，更经得住野外的风吹雨打，总是很快就能晾干，之前补魔时她默许莫德雷德把她剥得精光也有这个原因，湿漉漉的衣服实在是不舒服。

且不论人品如何，莫德雷德的怀抱仍然是温暖的，靠着他很舒服，其实除了一些特殊体质的servant，其他大部分从者的体温都是恒温的，跟人一样，不同的是外界的温差无法对他们造成影响，莫德雷德把她环抱在怀里，让她的脸靠着自己的肩膀，刚好枕在颈窝的位置，这样能睡得好受一点，

立香醒来时绝望的发现天仍然没有亮，四周还是一片漆黑，但是外面的魔雾好像稍微消散了一些，至少她隐隐约约能看见那些高大树木的轮廓，她轻轻地动了一下，抬起眼就看见莫德雷德近在咫尺的脸，那一头耀眼的金发即使在昏暗中也带着浅浅的暗淡的光晕，实在是太好辨认了。

他也是闭着眼睛的，但立香知道他绝对没有睡着，很多时候，从者闭着眼睛不是因为在睡觉，他们根本不需要睡眠，闭上眼睛是为了在休息时让其他感觉更加敏锐，她刚一动，莫德雷德的手就覆上她的脑袋，估计是以为她睡不安稳了才乱动的，他摸小猫儿似的顺了两下她的头发，但仍然没有睁开眼睛，只是这个动作让立香觉得有点尴尬。

“天亮了吗？”她问。

她醒了这个事实倒是把莫德雷德给吓了一跳，绿眼睛一下就睁开了，停顿了几秒才开口说话。

“你自己看外面。”他冷酷的回答。

“我知道外面一片黑，但有时候魔力也会影响到周围的环境，可能天已经亮了，但这片受污染的森林还保持原样。”

莫德雷德顿了顿：“亮了就有鬼了，距离你睡着大概只过了三个小时，差不多。”

立香无精打采的哦了一声，从他怀里离开去拿自己扔在地上的衣服，她醒了，跟他关系又很烂，没有理由继续待在他怀里。

温度虽然不会影响到从者，但从者对于温度也是有感知的，比如她一离开，他马上觉得胸膛一凉，手臂空空如也，什么也没攥住，又见她背对着他去捡衣服，目光又阴沉下去。

立香听到莫德雷德在背后冷笑：“你走什么？还怕待在我身边我害你啊？”

她回答：“现在不也是待在你身边吗？”

“你之前睡得很沉啊，一点警戒心都没有，不怕我趁你睡着的时候做点什么吗？”

衣服还没有干透，潮乎乎穿上必然很难受，立香想了想打消了这个念头，只是简单的裹住自己，转身看向莫德雷德，“你少来，我见过比你更残酷，更可怕的servant，很危险，还伤到过我。”

“谁啊？”

“别管是谁，但他现在在迦勒底，是我最信任的从者之一。”

莫德雷德一听心里就是没由来的的一股烦躁，居然还有这种从者存在？偏偏他拧着眉头还要露出笑容，反过来赞叹，“你可真胆大，我能问问这其中有什么打动人的交易吗？”

立香听出了他的暗示，只是瞥了他一眼，“英灵都是很复杂的，但你要是一定把所有人都归类为这么肤浅低级的存在，那随你吧，我只是没想到你发起疯来连自己都骂。”

“我只是对自己的欲望很诚实，你敢说其他人对你不这样吗？你那么多仆人，不说全部，肯定有那么几个对你迷恋不已，告诉我他们是谁吧？因为这真是太好玩了。”他说完甚至笑了起来，仿佛在证明他觉得这很可笑。

他感觉她在黑暗中看向了他。

“首先，他们不是我的仆人，”立香冷冷的指出，“还有，你要是想试探，我不会介意，有不少servant在真正愿意为御主效力之前都会先考察御主的能力如何，至今为止那么多战斗，我从来不曾强迫任何servant做他们不想做的事，但请你用正常的方式。”

“你这是在变相自夸吗？master，”他哼笑了一声，“不过我可没有质疑你御主的身份啊，我是承认你的，我不是在服从你的调遣吗？”

“那就不要总是这么阴阳怪气，一副混蛋的样子。”

“我只是单纯的不高兴你穿上衣服就翻脸，下了床就不认人，”他补充完后半句，“用完就扔！”

“我明明压根就没有，你脑子真是有病，仿佛所有人都仇视你似的，你这是臆想，”她真的是耐心告罄想骂人了，“等我们回去让医生和达芬奇好好帮你检查分析一下，你被召唤的时候是不是带上了什么奇怪的属性。”

“那你恐怕要失望了，我现在这样再正常不过。”

那你一直都是个奇葩，立香都不愿意看他了，“你生前一直这幅德行，不能好好跟别人说话，难道就连朋友都没有吗？”

立香不算太了解卡美洛那段历史，但大概是知道的，圆桌骑士那么多，一个骑士怎么可能连一个朋友都没有？就算是莫德雷德，肯定也有一些能说得上话的伙伴，虽然她由衷佩服他的伙伴居然没揍他。

他笑了，“我有盟友啊，还很多，不然你以为最后那一场大战是我一个人对抗我父王全军吗？我身后有不少于他的拥戴者。”

立香想起来了，“是你在后来分裂了圆桌骑士的团体。”

“早就开始出问题了，我只是恰好比较懂得该从哪下手。”

“你被册封为骑士时候的誓言真是白宣了。”

莫德雷德才不在乎呢，“一开始加入圆桌骑士时，我不是很喜欢掩饰自己，可是后来我发现，当我伪装起来，露出虚伪的笑脸时，很多人愿意跟我交好，我也能呼朋引伴了，可见亚瑟座下，蠢货横行。”

“他们都是你的同僚。”

“他们是亚瑟的骑士。”

“你难道不是吗？”

“从表面上看，我是，不过亚瑟百分百信赖并且欣赏着他的骑士们，所以如果深究，我不是，他也没当我是，”莫德雷德忽然想起了什么有趣的事，眼睛一亮，“就比如说兰斯洛特吧，他跟王后偷情的事你肯定知道吧，他……”

立香打断他，“他没有跟她偷情，所有的书上都记载他们是柏拉图式的爱情，你不要乱扯。”

“你可真够天真的，不是他不想，是王后不愿意，试问哪个男人不想跟心爱的女人干那事呢？”

“不能信你，你嘴里没一句好话。”

“是吗？那我就要问了，如果他对王后保持着绝对纯洁不进犯的柏拉图爱情，那为什么在伊莲公主给他下药让他把她错认成桂妮薇尔时，他就急不可耐的抱着她上床了？他恪守原则拒绝才对啊。”

“因为他被下药了，你刚才说了。”

“只是障眼法而已，别太小看我这位恐怖的同僚的自制力，他没这个心哪个女人也没本事让他就范，”莫德雷德满脸不屑，“所有人都以为他矜持优雅，并且死板，怎么可能做出逾越的事，然而事实就是：他做了！我当初带人捉奸才不是为国王感到不公，想要维护他的声誉，我只是想看亚瑟面对这个现实时那副为难的样子罢了。”

“你的出发点就是错误的，又怎么能让人相信你的话？”

他突然提问：“你愿意相信其他人被后世杜撰出来的高尚，也不愿意相信一个人坦诚纯粹的恶，是吗？”

立香都快打人了，“人无完人！不要再跟我讲圆桌骑士的这些破事了，我一点都不想听。”

“多有意思呀。”

“其他骑士跟我没半毛钱关系，但是你，”立香指出，“你是气亚瑟信赖他的每一个骑士，唯独不待见你，可是王者就是需要考虑那些国家存亡的破事，你真的有必要做到那种地步吗……”

“有的，”他斩钉截铁，毫不犹豫，“只要一息尚存，我就必须这么做。”

立香又找相同例子，“同样的情况，加拉哈德也没仇视兰斯洛特，哪怕他们父子关系也很冷淡。”

“加拉哈德是个好人，我不是，也不想是，如果没有[叛逆]这一行为……”他说到这忽然打住了，就像被扼住了喉咙，立香在气闷之中看向他，意外在他脸上清楚的看到掠过的一丝恐惧，那是对于自身存在的恐惧。

他说：“如果没有这一行为，名为莫德雷德的骑士的灵魂就已然死去了。”

原来你也有个灵魂，而且还分得清这世上有好人，立香心里无限感慨，莫德雷德一瞬间的情绪流露让她不再那么尖锐，她想也许他长歪成这个样子不能全怪他，他能在逆境中强大起来，必然是用了自己身上所有美好柔软的品质去做代价。

“假如，我是说假如，”立香犹豫了一下，提出来一个假设，“假如能回到过去，如果你双亲愿意好好爱你，你还会是现在这种态度吗？”

听到她这个提问，他微微睁大眼睛，甚至还眨了一下，一副努力思考的样子，这样乍看上去他真的有点可爱，立香觉得也许莫德雷德从来没考虑过这种假设，她正凝神想要听到一个对他有所改观的回答，岂料莫德雷德带着这副天真的表情吐露出了很纯粹的恶言：

他很无辜地说：“我就诚实地告诉你吧，我会恶心到呕吐。”

怎么这样？！她简直理解不能，“你……真是有病！”

他伪装出的面孔很快又变回了一贯的调笑，“你是不是有个毛病就是努力从别人身上寻找并不存在的优点？以及在艰苦的环境中寻找并不存在的希望，你刚才那表情真够傻的。”

立香对他是彻底绝望了，“我没有那么博爱，也知道有的人无可救药，我只是需要验证。”

“你以为我是得不到父母的爱，为了求关注才叛逆，你搞错了，其实就算亚瑟死在别人手里，我该做的事还会照做，只是少了很多乐趣，”他目光尖锐，流露着静寂的疯狂，“我不是因为一直想吃却吃不到某样东西所以才干脆砸了它，而是发现我原来一直想吃的东西其实就是很恶心，这个真相让我恶心。”

他的声音带着一点憎恨和自嘲：“我居然曾希望他们爱我，我真可悲。”

立香沉默着，许多从者会跟她聊起生前的故事，她一般不会主动问他们，但熟悉之后他们总会透露一些，英灵都有自己的心事，无论好的坏的，她从不盲目的安慰他们，有些英灵经历特殊，在真正的痛苦面前，那些积极向上的发言实在太蠢，也太不解风情，更多的时候，她只是在传递一种理解和包容。

这大概就是莫德雷德的表达方式了，他表达的方式也很扭曲，他根本不知道谈心是一个什么概念，所以他无法好好说话。

他可能已经再也学不会了。

就在她安静不语的沉思时，她的手忽然被莫德雷德拉住了，她有点无措地看向他，后者恢复得倒挺快，又是那讨打的样子。

“亲爱的master，您何必一副黯然神伤的样子，我有说什么吗？您对于自己从者的同情心还真是不分对象啊，”他把她细白的小手握在掌心里，削薄的嘴唇却扬起，发出轻而冷的笑声，“我猜，我父王给你讲起他王朝陨落的故事时，你也是这么一副伤心的表情吧，是不是还安慰他了？”

立香用力抽回自己的手，差点甩他一巴掌。

她想着干脆不要再跟他说话了，但莫德雷德也可以主动提问。

“其实我好奇一件事。”

“收起你的好奇心。”

他当然不听，自顾自地问下去：

“我父亲，他吻过你没有？”

“你究竟是什么毛病？”立香感觉自己的怒火又开始升起来了。

莫德雷德在黑暗中盯着她，不错过立香脸上任何一个表情，“我很好奇，你那么喜欢他，补魔又是支持从者战斗必不可少的行为，在如此名正言顺又心怀鬼胎的情况下，你们俩居然没发生点什么，这不正常。”

“他没有，他才不搞这些手段！”立香生气了。

“是吗？”他轻柔说话的时候反而像毒蛇，“这可能就是他崇尚的骑士之爱，如果你没有假惺惺的掩饰对于某个男人的好感，那么，对方总能感受到你的喜欢，就会做出回应了，不过……”

他讥讽，“不过你可别告诉我，你对他迷恋不已，而他对你冷若冰霜。”

立香本能的想反驳，莫德雷德这个猜测对于女性来说这算得上侮辱了，但是隐忍了一会后，她还是更想赶快结束这个话题，所以她冷冰冰地说：“我真是不明白，你为什么总是要问起他的事。”

“知己知彼，百战不殆，”莫德雷德忽然像想起什么似的笑了，“不过，他要是真对你的心意毫无察觉也正常，因为其实他很少真正了解周围的人在想什么，有时还会曲解别人的意思。”

“他都……”她说起这事还是艰难地停顿了一下，“都不在了，你还有什么好战的？”

这次换莫德雷德沉默了好一会了，冷场之后，他才开口问：“你是不是傻？”

他的御主回他：“你那扭曲的脑回路任何人都自叹不如。”

“难道你很羞于在我面前承认你们俩有什么关系？亚瑟很讲究那些骑士道的破规矩，所以他亲过你哪里？额头？脸颊？手背？”

他问的咄咄逼人，立香也像是回忆起什么似的，不自然地抿了一下嘴巴，莫德雷德没有露过这一点。

“原来你俩接过吻。”他恶劣地笑了。

而她只是瞪了他一眼，“我们根本没有你想的那层关系，我没有跟他——”

莫德雷德不耐烦地挥手，“我知道，我知道，你们纯洁神圣，没有进行过肮脏的补魔，他也不像狗一样巴巴的等着你施舍，你俩是怎么接吻的？”

“跟你有关系吗？闭嘴别问了。”

“我的意思很简单，他是这样亲你的——”他说着一把揽住她的腰，莫德雷德那双慑人的绿眼睛一下就在她面前放大了，他的嘴唇轻轻地在她嘴巴上碰了碰，然后贴紧上去，非常温柔地吻了她一下，浅尝辄止，这个吻实在是美好，柔软的让人心颤，甚至给人一种错觉，他所有的粗鲁蛮横还有恶劣品质都是表象，其实心灵深处依然有款款柔情。

立香还在恍惚，他的下一个动作就接踵而至。

“还是这样亲你的——”

这次的吻就来的热烈多了，他单手固定住她的后脑让她避无可避，含住她的嘴唇吮吸了一下，舌尖急不可待地舔舐过唇珠，然后就撬开牙关长驱直入，在口腔内巡回了一圈，舔过敏感的上颚，然后就纠缠住她的舌头翻搅起来，她被弄得合不拢嘴，发出呜咽的声音。

这个吻持续的时间很长，不知是不是因为唾液间的魔力交换又吸引住了从者，他放开她的时候她只能大口呼吸，一句话都说不出来。

“是前者吗？”莫德雷德问。

立香已经被他接二连三地胡闹搞得精神不振了，思维也迟钝起来，所以这个问题她不否认也不承认，脸色有点不安，犹豫的目光出卖了她正在思考该顺势承认还是说真话。

莫德雷德直觉敏锐，“看来是后者，不然你干嘛不好意思说真话。”

他忽然笑出了声，格外开心，立香因为这笑声恼羞成怒地瞪着他，“闭嘴，你这个疯子！”

“他也想上你呢，就是在这之前死了而已，假如他没死，等他凯旋而归，你这御主就得赶紧把自己献上好犒劳一下他了，不过你肯定也心甘情愿吧。”

立香正想着该怎么组织语言好好回击他，莫德雷德接下来就说出了让她猝不及防的可怕的话：

“但是，你也不必遗憾，我大可帮你还原一下那个场景，毕竟，我们长得很像，对不对？”

然后他忽然就动了，向她伸出了手。

（提醒：此处有辆车，因最近风头太紧暂时被封锁，日后放出，稍安勿躁）


End file.
